good_and_bad_politicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Non-Muslims Ironic Hatedom
The word Infidel or (Kafir in arabic) means Non-Believers is a derogatory (critical or disrespectful), pejorative (disapproving or contemptuous), or insulting manner of Muslims towards to Non-Muslims. The the term Infidelphobia coined by the Islamophobes in response to Islamophobia and religious intolerance of Muslim extremists how they treat religious minorities in Muslim-majority countries. Why They're So INTOLERANT?! # Like the description said, They hate non-Muslims for not being Muslims. Even worse that they send death threats to Non-Muslims because they are practicing other religions instead. # They overlaps with Anti-Judaism, Christophobia, Hinduphobia, Anti-Buddhism and Atheism Hatedoms since that they are not Muslims. ## Even worse that some of them support Terrorist groups like ISIS or Al Qaeda to spread fear and hatred against Non-Muslims! # They oftenly use the word Dhimmi as a humiliation to Non-Muslims, But to make it more insulting they prefer to use the word " Infidel " as a justification of hatred against them. # They are blindly believed that Islamic terrorist attacks are deserved to be justified, Yes they even call Non-Muslims as " ANIMALS " which is insulting and don't deserved have mercy from " God " (or Allah in Arabic), What's even worse that they shout " ALLAHU ACKBAR!!!!! " to justify their spreading fear and hatered on Non-Muslims/Infidels as they kill them by Suicide bombing or by Massacre. ## What is more insulting is that they celebrate the deaths of innocent people just because they are not Muslims just like in NYC, Paris, Brussels and many cities in different countries, but when they killed Muslims in their terrorist attacks they just ofthenly said that " They're just collateral damage ". Ironic isn't it? ## EVEN WORSE! That they even believe that committing atrocities on Non-Muslims/Infidels giving them a chance to become martyrs of faith and have a place in Heaven/paradise as well as having 72 virgins. More like having a place in HELL! # Some of them can't take criticism on Non-Muslims and they believe that criticizing Islam is insulting or racist, yet they are allowed to Criticize and insults other religions, Yep they are hypocrites. ## What's even worse that they send death treats to the critics of Islam who only advocates the reformation of the religion, just because they are only against violence, terrorism, hatred and oppression against Non-Muslims. # Since that Muslim extremists are extremely Christophobic, they are the worse examples how they treat Christians in their countries by perpetrating terrorist attacks and massacres on them since that they are just minorities while Muslims are the majority, just like in Christian communities in Indonesia, Pakistan, Sri Lanka (A buddhist country), Egypt, Nigeria and in Southern Philippines. ## They vandalize, discrete, destroy and disrespect Churches just because they are just places of worship for Christians yet ironically they don't want their Mosques to be vandalized, discrete, destroyed or disrespected and yet they make themselves hypocrites! ## They hate Christian holidays as they believe that those holidays are paganic. They also reject Christians for believing Jesus as the messiah, yet they still accept Jesus as their own prophet! ## Even worse is that some of them celebrate the destruction of Notre Dame cathedral in Paris because of the fire that set ablaze when it was under renovation along with other churches in France and in europe as well. # They also attack Ex-Muslims who are leaving Islam and becoming any part of every religion where it gets to the point that they have to kill them! # They are also Anti-Atheism, They attack non-toxic atheists for no reason just like in Bangladesh where it gets to the point that they will kill every Atheists who openly criticizes Islam as a form blasphemy! despite the fact that criticizing Islam is not racism or blasphemous. # They are also Antisemitic and anti-judaism, They are advocating a mass genocide of Jews because they are blindly believe that they are the Children of SATAN! Seriously? that's a worse conspiracy non-sense and LET THAT SINK IN! ##Also they hate Judaism along with Christianity as they praise Islam as the true Religion of all, yet they ignore the " fact " that Islam came after Christianity was introduced and Judaism is the origin of the Abrahamic religions. #They also hates Buddhism, yes they hate the second most Peaceful religion (no pun intended) next to Jainism, just because they worship Buddha as they vandalize, discrete and destroy the buddha statues in Bangladesh and Afghanistan (where are no more Buddhists there) as they implied that they worship on stones, yet ironically Muslims do pray on a GIANT ROCK on Kaaba in Mecca, Saudi Arabia! #They hate that everything that are non-Islamic because it offends them even though that no one offends them either! ##Just like in the Island Nation of Maldieves one of the Muslim-majority country that has no Freedom of Religion even you're a foreigner no matter what they will never allow any religions except ISLAM!, as the government pursuing the sectarianization agenda. # Because of this, many non-Muslims in the western countries are turning themselves into islamophobes because of their intolerance! # They give Islam a bad name. The Only Redeeming Quality # Not all Muslims mentioned above hate Non-Muslims, some of them are literally peaceful and against those bad qualities. # However Islam Fandom can be worse! See also *Antisemitism *Buddhism Ironic Hatedom *Christophobia *Islamophobia Category:Hatedoms Category:Ironic Hatedoms Category:Religious Hatedoms Category:Opinion that really deserve disrespecting Category:Terrorists